


不要把爱情变成家族事业

by shentu



Series: 中土世界系列 [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 设定是在五军之战后，叶子没走，小希望五岁，和领主一起在密林暂住
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Ecthelion of the Fountain/Glorfindel, Elrond Peredhel/Thranduil, Elu Thingol | Elwë Singollo/Melian, Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Series: 中土世界系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778572
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	不要把爱情变成家族事业

**Author's Note:**

> 是为什么精灵从不坐下的前篇

格洛芬德尔在给埃尔隆德送去维雅的同时，也将埃斯泰尔带至了他身旁。

“他想你了，”曾经的金花领主一边把人类小孩从马上抱下一边朝他的朋友解释。“你是不知道，埃斯泰尔每天都在念叨‘ada什么时候可以回来’，‘ada是不是因为我学东西太慢对我失望了才不带我去密林’，‘格洛芬德尔大人，ada是不是要住在密林不回来了’……”还有很多孩童的碎碎念格洛芬德尔没有转述，每一次埃斯泰尔絮叨时他都会将孩子抱在怀里安慰，而埃斯泰尔总会用手去抓他的金发，那弄得精灵领主头疼不已。虽然他的发量让他那一头金发看上去就像一条毯子，格洛芬德尔还是心疼。

“而且埃拉丹和埃洛赫还喜欢捉弄他。”格洛芬德尔补充。“他们四处旅行回来后发现自己多了一个小弟弟，新奇得把埃斯泰尔当成了某种玩具。埃拉丹告诉埃斯泰尔他还有一个姐姐，而当他们发现埃斯泰尔发不准‘乌多米尔姐姐’的音后，便每一次都会说‘来，你还有个姐姐叫乌多米尔。跟我们学：乌多米尔姐姐’。埃尔贝瑞斯，埃斯泰尔才五岁。埃拉丹和埃洛赫会逼疯他的。”

埃斯泰尔被送进了埃尔隆德怀里。孩子紧紧抱着自己的ada，不愿意放开。

“我的好埃斯泰尔，我理解你的心情，但你应该先跟瑟兰迪尔王问好。”埃尔隆德让埃斯泰尔越过自己的肩膀与瑟兰迪尔对视，人类孩子于是在他怀里向后者行了一个抚心礼，用软糯的童音叫着精灵王的名字。

“他可以和莱戈拉斯待在一起。”埃尔隆德接着对金发的辛达说。“刚好他们都需要朋友陪伴，我有预感他们会相处得不错。”

“我不太确信莱戈拉斯能那样心平气和地对待一个人类小孩。”本来就不欣喜于埃斯泰尔到来的瑟兰迪尔没有表示附和。他对人类并无好感，出于各种原因。而对于埃斯泰尔个人，他的出现必然会分散埃尔隆德的注意力。这可不是难得能将精灵领主留在密林的他所希望看到的。“但是没错，莱戈拉斯现在的确需要找点事做，不会有比陪伴孩子更需要精力的事了。”

莱戈拉斯自从五军之战后就一直刻意回避着他，尽管绿叶仍然留在了密林，瑟兰迪尔却知道年轻精灵的心已经远离了自己。他没有什么能与莱戈拉斯谈的，但或许一个充满了未知的人类小孩可以吸引精灵的注意力，让他不要再去思考之前经历的离别与死亡。

只是希望叫莱戈拉斯与埃斯泰尔作伴不会给埃尔隆德带来更多麻烦——就像他之前说过的，他不能保证莱戈拉斯会不会惹哭那个人类孩子。从某种意义上来说，莱戈拉斯的性格可没比林谷的双子好上多少。

“至少莱戈拉斯不会强迫他叫‘乌多米尔姐姐’，”看出了瑟兰迪尔的犹豫，格洛芬德尔耸了耸肩。他可不要再把埃斯泰尔带回林谷，除非他能一起从密林王这里带走伊姆拉崔的领主。“我猜他也不会逼着埃斯泰尔念什么别的名字，可怜的埃斯泰尔，他甚至还没真正见过阿尔温，就以这种方式记住了她。谁能保证再这样下去他以后不会一提到阿尔温就想起这段噩梦呢。”

“如果你总是拿涌泉领主来给埃斯泰尔讲故事，他未必就不会对埃克希里昂这个名字也产生心理阴影。哦，埃克希里昂，‘他就是那个我不知道听了多少遍的故事的主角’。”知道格洛芬德尔是在为了摆脱麻烦而找借口，瑟兰迪尔没忍住呛他。而面对金花领主那副“你怎么知道的”神情，辛达只是扫了眼一旁的埃尔隆德。“你们的事又不是什么秘密，只是孩子未必能懂得其中的感情。”

“或许埃斯泰尔在密林待上一个月就能明白你和小星空之间是什么关系了，”格洛芬德尔在最后联盟时期就了解了瑟兰迪尔是什么样的精灵，而他也喜欢和春天王子或者国王你来我往几句来解解闷。“可别让埃斯泰尔撞见我在最后联盟时撞见的事，那对人类小孩的健康成长并不好。”

瑟兰迪尔于是上前了一步。

“格洛芬德尔大人看见了什么，ada？”埃斯泰尔小声问。埃尔隆德摇了摇头，示意他暂时不要出声。

“我想你们大概忘了埃斯泰尔还在这里。”在格洛芬德尔与瑟兰迪尔继续争论下去之前，埃尔隆德出言制止了他们。他在两位金发精灵开始论辩时就让埃斯泰尔捂住了耳朵，维拉啊，他们所说的一切都不利于孩子的健康成长。可怜的埃斯泰尔，他承受了太多这个年纪不该承受的东西。“涌泉领主的故事很动人也很真挚，埃斯泰尔一直很喜欢，虽然他清楚那也是格洛芬德尔唯一会讲的故事。”

格洛芬德尔为埃尔隆德站在了他这边而向瑟兰迪尔投去了一个骄傲的眼神。

“我们会留下埃斯泰尔的，谢谢你格洛芬德尔，为你安全将维雅与我的孩子都送至了我身边。”埃尔隆德说。“同时也请你在我不在时继续照看伊姆拉崔，务必告诉林迪尔，我在密林过得很好，不必为我担心。”

瑟兰迪尔差点要因为林迪尔仍然认为他会苛待埃尔隆德而翻白眼了。

“别让瑟兰迪尔带坏他。”格洛芬德尔走前坐在马上说，笑得促狭。“你是对的小星空，鉴于你到哪总会有春天跟从，埃斯泰尔还是跟莱戈拉斯待在一起的好。”

“难以想象，格洛芬德尔竟然还跟我第一次见到他时一样言行不像个上古精灵。”瑟兰迪尔在回到他的王宫的路上说，双手还在空中挥舞，随着他的言语而做着动作。“他比我们年长，可他从来都没有表现出过他那个年纪应有的稳重。”

“既然你觉得格洛芬德尔像个孩子，那你又为什么跟孩子争得那么认真。”抱着埃斯泰尔，埃尔隆德笑着问身边的辛达。“不如你不去想他，像个成熟的精灵那样，稳重。”

“我是否可以理解为你在影射我什么，埃尔隆德？”辛达好像有点不悦。

“你知道格洛芬德尔是个可靠的朋友，而我也这样看你。”于是诺多开始安抚他。“你们都是我最信任的朋友。”

“我和格洛芬德尔？”

“啊——我不会为格洛芬德尔停留。”

瑟兰迪尔被安抚得十分舒适。密林的王因而更高地昂起了他的头，没有再纠结于之前的问题。

而虽然埃斯泰尔很想知道这位金发的精灵是否用下巴也可以看路，但思索再三，孩子还是决定没有问出自己的疑惑。本能告诉他瑟兰迪尔并不好惹，不像他的ada。

话说他的ada跟这位精灵究竟是什么关系？埃尔隆德领主在五军之战后就前往并留在了密林，据说是要为密林的王疗伤——这还是格洛芬德尔大人在接到领主从密林送来的信件后才告诉他的。五军之战前以防万一埃尔隆德在离开时将维雅托付给了格洛芬德尔，拜托他守护气之戒与伊姆拉崔。而现在战事告一段落，埃尔隆德需要维雅来治愈瑟兰迪尔的伤口。

或许埃尔隆德与瑟兰迪尔的关系就像格洛芬德尔与埃克希里昂。年幼的埃斯泰尔只能这样类比。不过埃尔隆德可从没给他讲过瑟兰迪尔的睡前故事，而瑟兰迪尔肯定也不会跟他讲故事——所以他们肯定还有不一样。但究竟是哪里不一样，埃斯泰尔就又不知道了。

精灵间的关系总是复杂的。这点埃斯泰尔在学习诺多的历史时就发现了。不仅复杂，还怪怪的。

比如费艾诺和他的弟弟芬国昐。

费艾诺都拔剑对着他了，芬国昐还说“你将领导，我将跟随。”

当然还有他们的孩子，迈兹洛斯和他的堂弟芬巩。足以看出长辈的言行如何潜移默化影响着下一代。

埃斯泰尔小心翼翼地打量了一下面前的瑟兰迪尔。还好他是一个辛达。孩子舒了口气。诺多和诺多在一起不是烧船就是断手。感谢维拉他的ada可以不用左手挥剑。

哦，还好——等一下，瑟兰迪尔是位辛达！辛达不是会娶迈雅，而且还和诺多……

“你可以自己走吗？”瑟兰迪尔在他想到入迷时突然问他。“埃尔隆德没法时刻陪着你，而我们将要带你去见的新朋友，他大概也不会抱着你走来走去。”

“所以说，埃斯泰尔，你会走路吗？”

“我当然会，陛下。”待在埃尔隆德怀里的埃斯泰尔发出了不愿被质疑的声音。“我还可以跑步呢，如果你想知道的话。”

“哦，那真好，你或许可以小跑着跟上我的莱戈拉斯。”

“瑟兰迪尔。”埃尔隆德想提醒他不要对孩子太过刻薄。

然而埃斯泰尔却眨了眨眼，问了另一个问题。“谁是莱戈拉斯？”

“我的独子，幽暗密林的王储，也是你在这里时的陪伴者，我们正要去见他。”忽略了埃尔隆德的提醒，瑟兰迪尔将目光投向埃斯泰尔。“耐心些，也克制一下你的好奇心，孩子。”

他知道我在想他和ada的关系了吗？埃斯泰尔心里咯噔一下。可能精灵普遍都会读心。

然而等他见到了莱戈拉斯，埃斯泰尔如果有心就会知道自己对此的误解。因为只要他能不那么被精灵的美吸引，埃斯泰尔就能留出一点脑子思考知道自己在想什么的莱戈拉斯可能会再不愿理他，甚至揍他一顿。

埃斯泰尔在想：我好喜欢这个美丽的精灵。

“莱戈拉斯。”瑟兰迪尔叫他的孩子。“来见见我们的新客人。”

“他叫埃斯泰尔。”埃尔隆德让埃斯泰尔从自己的怀里离开，牵着他的手向莱戈拉斯介绍自己的养子。“埃斯泰尔，这就是那位莱戈拉斯，我由衷希望你们能成为朋友。”

埃尔隆德的希望至少在埃斯泰尔身上已经得到了体现，孩子已经单方面地跟精灵建立了友谊，出于初见带来的好感。埃斯泰尔在得到允许后迈着小步开始朝莱戈拉斯走去，他想要跑过去的，如果不是埃尔隆德教过他要注意礼仪的话。

“在埃斯泰尔停留在密林的这段时间里，你要负起陪伴与照顾他的任务。”瑟兰迪尔在接收到埃尔隆德不甚满意的眼神后又接着补充。“可以吗，莱戈拉斯？”

“我可能没有办法时刻陪伴他，你知道的，因为我得花上更多的时间来陪伴你的父亲。”

“我会的，Lord Elrond。感谢您为我ada疗伤。”莱戈拉斯其实在内心暗暗翻了个白眼。埃尔隆德大人或许是想为瑟兰迪尔疗伤才留在密林，但ada可就未必只是这么想了。而他看得出来，ada在试图给他找点事做之外，还是不想让第二个人分走精灵领主难得的陪伴与关心。毕竟这是在幽暗密林，国王最大。“埃斯泰尔和我在一起会很安全，如果他喜欢我的话，或许还会十分愉快。”

当然他们会十分愉快，因为埃斯泰尔正被莱戈拉斯所吸引。他朝绿叶王子行了一个标准的抚心礼，然后昂起头，注视着辛达，满怀期待。莱戈拉斯从他的眼神读出了它，但不太确定他是在期待什么。但一股莫名的力量促使精灵伸出手，于是莱戈拉斯照做了，他尝试着摸了摸埃斯泰尔的头。

“埃斯泰尔喜欢你。”目睹这一切的埃尔隆德笑着说。“但愿他也能得到你的爱。”

“他会的。”

等他们终于可以独处，瑟兰迪尔坐回他的椅子，抱起双臂看向埃尔隆德。

“怎么了，瑟兰迪尔？”他看上去似乎有点不开心。

“我好像突然后悔了。”他后悔把埃斯泰尔交给莱戈拉斯照顾，在他回想起上一对辛达精灵与人类的结局之后。而凑巧的是，莱戈拉斯还是位弓手。“你了解辛达的历史，而你应该也知道我在说什么。”

“你怎么会想到贝烈格与图林呢？”在他身旁坐下，埃尔隆德看着他。“先不论莱戈拉斯与贝烈格有什么相似之处，埃斯泰尔并不是图林。”

“你只花了几秒就猜到了我在想什么，你敢说这并没有相似之处？”虽然他得以继续享有埃尔隆德的陪伴，可瑟兰迪尔仍不信任人类。

“我更倾向于把这看做是一种默契。”

瑟兰迪尔抬了下下巴。

“你要知道埃斯泰尔才五岁。”埃尔隆德开始尝试解释。“而且他是我的养子。”

“图林第一次见到贝烈格时也没有多大。”瑟兰迪尔紧咬不放。“纵使是你的身世，埃尔，我ada当时也没有支持我与你建立友谊。”

“——所以，”精灵领主挑了下眉。“你想要我现在就去找回埃斯泰尔，然后让他一直跟着我，包括夜晚入睡的时候，是吗？”

“你在威胁我？”瑟兰迪尔偏头。“我不想分享你，当你还因为我而留在我的王国的时候。不要威胁我，诺多，不然你的客房可能会被撤走，而你就搬来这里和我一起睡。我想密林里会很有一些爱讨论任何风吹草动的精灵，到时候可能所有人都会知道你与我同寝。”

“你听起来真像位强权的国王。”

“谢谢，我的确是。”

埃尔隆德用戴着维雅的手轻抚上了瑟兰迪尔的脸，一股温和的力量伴随着精灵领主的微笑包裹起了精灵王，尖锐和冰霜都被融化成了水。

“埃斯泰尔不会长久地生活在密林，你大可放心。而他也没有被诅咒，他应该得到的是祝福。”埃尔隆德的声音总能叫他平静。“我由衷希望他能和莱戈拉斯成为朋友，但如果有一天你要是觉得莱戈拉斯会去为了埃斯泰尔做一些傻事，你完全可以把他留在你的王国。”

“莱戈拉斯是我的孩子，他才不会做傻事。”辛达像是一只被摸的舒服的猫那样在说话时带出了气泡音。

“而且我在你心中该是有多傲慢，你怎么认为我会去做美丽安环带都没能阻挡的事。需要我提醒你吗，美丽安王后可是位迈雅。”瑟兰迪尔将身体的重心靠向了埃尔隆德。曾经有欧瑞费尔阻拦时他也会跑去诺多的营地，去找埃尔隆德。所以他的亲身经历也告诉他那没什么用。（况且欧瑞费尔其实也挺喜欢吉尔加拉德的，尽管他说自己从不信任诺多）如果命运催使莱戈拉斯离开，那么瑟兰迪尔不会挽留。“我知道莱戈拉斯总有一天会离开我，如果他是要追随阿拉贡，我反倒还会觉得庆幸。”

——至少以后莱戈拉斯要是有什么事他就有了个可以追责的对象。

“只是人类小孩长得太快，要是莱戈拉斯眷念他，我们的离别可能就会在眨眼间来临。”

“维拉会感谢你的慷慨。”埃尔隆德有些惊讶瑟兰迪尔会坦然面对莱戈拉斯的离开。“而我会……监督埃斯泰尔对你的孩子负责？如果有那么一天的话。”

“维拉们总是反复无常，”瑟兰迪尔翻了个白眼，离开了埃尔隆德的掌心。“如果你是想要感谢我，请换一种你我都会喜欢的方式。”

“谢谢你信任我，瑟兰迪尔。”

金发的辛达终于有了一点笑意。

“你的感谢我收下了。”瑟兰迪尔在把头埋在埃尔隆德颈间前说。“不过别那样说，就好像我的绿叶和杜内丹人在一起了一样。”

“难道图林和贝烈格不是伴侣？”

“哦，”瑟兰迪尔不想再继续讨论这个问题。“莱戈拉斯和埃斯泰尔才不是图林和贝烈格。”

而莱戈拉斯与埃斯泰尔，他们这边则在讨论着另一个话题。

“陛下究竟是受了什么伤呢？”埃斯泰尔好奇是什么让埃尔隆德在密林呆了这么久。

“ada的脸被龙焰灼伤过，是旧伤了。这么多年一直没有真正痊愈，刚好在五军之战时被埃尔隆德大人发现，他或许可以减轻我ada的痛苦。”埃尔隆德大人心疼我的ada，然后ada就利用了他的爱，把大人骗来了密林。莱戈拉斯几乎要磨起牙根，然而他可不能告诉孩子这些。“埃尔隆德大人一直是我所崇敬的对象，他来到密林后，仿佛连风都温柔了很多。不论我ada的伤能否被治愈，森林已经因埃尔隆德大人而感到了喜悦。”

“林迪尔大人也一直在问格洛芬德尔大人ada什么时候可以回来，他十分想念领主。”伊姆拉崔现在正处于格洛芬德尔，埃拉丹和埃洛赫三位精灵的管理之下，维拉能想象这三个精灵在一起会不会闹得曼督斯神殿都能听见他们的动静。“可格洛芬德尔大人说，ada一时半会儿才不会离开密林，‘伊姆拉崔四季如春，可他唯一钟爱的春天就在那幽暗密林’。”

哇哦。莱戈拉斯感慨格洛芬德尔的语言表达功底。

不过埃斯泰尔并没有继续追问两位长者之间的关系，他看着莱戈拉斯，踌躇着提起了另一个话题。

“你也有迈雅血统吗，莱戈拉斯？”

“不，我只是个辛达精灵。”

“那你以后会想要和迈雅在一起吗？”

“不？”莱戈拉斯惊讶。他从擦拭弓箭的动作中抬起头来，托着下巴，笑着注视着埃尔隆德的养子。“我的小朋友，你是否对辛达有什么误解？”

“没有，莱戈拉斯。”笑起来的精灵比之前更好看了，埃斯泰尔看得入迷，然而他又要反驳。“我喜欢辛达，很喜欢辛达精灵。”

“我们比诺多更自由，也更随性。”莱戈拉斯摸了摸埃斯泰尔柔软的小脸。“不过你最好还是不要在伊姆拉崔这样说，可能会有人不高兴。”

“林迪尔大人就说过不要和辛达谈恋爱，”莱戈拉斯的动作呆滞了一下，埃斯泰尔瞬间觉得自己说错了话，然而精灵却让他接着说下去。“他说辛达一旦恋爱便十分上头，执着得可怕。”

莱戈拉斯笑出了声。

林迪尔会这样说十有八九是因为瑟兰迪尔夺走了他们的领主大人，而莱戈拉斯不得不承认，林谷的秘书说得很对。

“那你怎么看我ada？”索性将弓放了下来，莱戈拉斯专注地跟埃斯泰尔聊起了天。“他就是那种执着的辛达。”

“瑟兰迪尔王很漂亮。”埃斯泰尔昂着头。“就和你一样，莱戈拉斯，你们是我见过的最美的精灵。如果我能和这样的辛达恋爱，我会觉得自己是中洲最幸福的人。”

不知道是不是错觉，莱戈拉斯觉得自己好像被一个孩子调戏了。

“ada听见你这样说会很开心，他喜欢别人夸他漂亮。”因为有点不好意思，莱戈拉斯不能再去直视埃斯泰尔的眼睛。他才五岁。精灵提醒自己。不过是个五岁的孩子。“你想逛逛密林的宫殿吗？我可以陪你。”

“那太好了，我也想去看看今晚我睡的地方。”

“哦，有一件事你得知道我的小朋友，幽暗密林或许不像伊姆拉崔，你未必能从房间望到星光。”牵起埃斯泰尔的手，莱戈拉斯说。“你会害怕吗，如果独自睡在一片漆黑之中的话？而且我恐怕埃尔隆德大人也没法哄你入眠，要是我ada不开心的话。”

埃斯泰尔其实并不害怕黑暗，但他想陪在莱戈拉斯身边。于是他开始了：

“我很怕黑，莱戈拉斯。”人类小孩捏着精灵的手，看起来委屈极了。“可我不想打扰ada和瑟兰迪尔王，我能不能睡在你的隔壁，这样我知道你就在我的身旁，一个人睡觉时就不会害怕了。”

他表演得极其逼真，打动了纯真的辛达精灵。

“可以的，我会让加里安把你安排在我房间隔壁。但如果你实在害怕，你尽可以放心来找我。”莱戈拉斯低头爱怜地看着孩子。“我会保护你免受黑暗侵扰。”

埃斯泰尔向他的朋友表示了感激。

而当正在给埃尔隆德梳头发的瑟兰迪尔听到：埃斯泰尔因为害怕而溜到了莱戈拉斯房间后，辛达加重了手上的力道。

“如果你的养子拐走了我的孩子，我不会接受他叫我ada。”瑟兰迪尔挑眉。“这很尴尬，埃尔。考虑到你又是我的伴侣，你觉得他究竟要叫你什么？”

“有趣的理论，可是瑟兰，你本来还想让莱戈拉斯迎娶我的阿尔温。”

“我的绿叶难道配不上你的暮星？”瑟兰迪尔扯了一下埃尔隆德的头发。

“你知道我不是这个意思。”黑发的诺多仍然平静。

“因为阿尔温像你，如果你不能陪着我，我可以看着她来想你。”思考了一会儿，瑟兰迪尔最终放过了埃尔隆德的头发。“现在你满意了吗，诺多？”

“简直受宠若惊。”

埃尔隆德偏头吻了下瑟兰迪尔的手，而这正是最后联盟时格洛芬德尔所撞见的。


End file.
